


hearts awakened, live alive

by mieldkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: напиши об этом песню. об автобусе, который увезёт нас так далеко, что все о нас забудут.





	1. эмболия; минхо/джисон

_нужен разряд сильней, чем боль, нужно чувствовать хоть что-то.  
заряжаю вспышку в двести двадцать вольт._

 

кто приходит к реке хан каждый вечер, когда живёт возле неё всю свою жизнь и видел достаточно раз? точно не минхо. по крайней мере последние несколько лет. хотя есть права и есть машина, и есть возможность приезжать сюда каждый вечер и без труда, наглядевшись, уезжать обратно и быстро добираться домой. возможность есть, нет желания. 

а ведь ему уже двадцать. цифра, в действительности-то, не маленькая. 

джисон тут живёт несколько лет, но на реку до сих пор не насмотрелся. у него нет ни прав, ни машины, но есть желание приезжать сюда каждый вечер. поэтому он садится на автобус и едет сюда на закате, а самым последним в расписании возвращается домой. 

джисону кажется, что ему уже восемнадцать, что это уже так много, а сделал в жизни он всё ещё так мало. 

минхо не хочет расстраивать его, потому не говорит, что и в двадцать ему будет казаться точно так же. 

джисон с детства хотел научиться танцевать, но как-то всё не получалось. минхо обещал научить. минхо танцует просто потрясающе. 

минхо всегда шутил о том, что он неплохо читает рэп, правда ведь? джисон никогда не воспринимал это как шутку. потому что действительно неплохо читает. а ещё поёт. и голос у него... _такой_.  
такой, что хочется пустить ток по венам. чтобы чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме онемевших конечностей. 

но пустить получается только минхо. 

а минхо рядом с джисоном хочется пустить по венам кислород. даже чан устал уже от его суицидальных шуток. 

— я с ним на автобусе каждый вечер к реке езжу, представляешь?  
— зачем, если у тебя есть машина?  
— потому что с ума схожу. смотрю на него, а потом на воду, и думаю о том, как здорово бы там утопиться. 

и чан вместо кислорода выписывает ежедневную дозу джисона внутривенно. маркированным списком: 

скрипа кроссовок о половицы танцевальной студии с зеркалами вместо стен, заброшенных назад взмокших волос, падений, синяков, сбитых колен, забинтованных костяшек и поданных рук _по утрам_ , потому что минхо держит слово. 

чашек клубнично-базиликового чая, скомканных черновиков, сломанных карандашей, рук минхо, массажирующих сутулые плечи джисона, потому что носить на них такой тяжёлый талант утомляет, в музыкальной студии _после обеда_.

старых остановок, пустых автобусов, розово-закатного неба, изумрудного цвета волн, западного ветра и солёных капель у джисона в волосах, которые он снова — спасибо — перекрасил в коричневый, на берегу реки _по вечерам_.

— жаль, нет такого автобуса, который отвёз бы меня так далеко отсюда, что обо мне все бы забыли, — говорит он как-то раз.  
минхо поворачивает голову и смотрит на него, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс.  
— а я тогда что буду делать?  
— ты же забудешь.  
— а если нет?  
джисон на пару секунд задумывается.  
— не будешь тратить деньги за талончики на поездки со мной и начнёшь ездить на машине. 

минхо в ответ на это усмехается, но, отворачиваясь обратно, думает, что он бы и _«так далеко»_ уехал с джисоном тоже. даже если бы это был билет в один конец. 

минхо в ответ на это шуршит вместе с ветром:  
— напиши об этом песню. об автобусе, который увезёт нас так далеко, что все о нас забудут.  
джисон спрашивает:  
— нас?  
минхо отвечает:  
— да, но это будет последний раз, когда я на автобус куплю талончик. 

и на следующее утро купит в киоске ещё три.  
а джисон действительно напишет об этом песню и даст минхо её исполнить.  
только сперва купит себе электрошокер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_149


	2. 19; минхо/джисон

_are you a little bit scared? or excited?_

 

джисон не то чтобы написал эту песню для минхо, « _просто твой голос хорошо сюда вписывается_ ».   
хотя может быть даже и да.

джисон не то чтобы ради этого уже третью ночь его вытаскивал в студию, чтобы попрактиковаться, а на деле послушать и поумирать немножко внутри.   
хотя может быть даже и да. 

джисон не то чтобы тайно хотел, чтобы как можно больше людей услышало, что вот _это_ может делать _его_ парень.

хотя может быть тоже и да. пусть и в последнем он никому, кроме минхо, не признается точно. 

вот и сейчас он сидит, подперев рукой щёку, и смотрит-заслушивается, изредка томно-влюблённо вздыхая и хлопая глазами, пока минхо не заканчивает петь, а джисон не заканчивает запись. джисон поднимает взгляд на минхо, что снимает наушники и глазами спрашивает: « _ну, что скажешь? хорошо получилось?_ » джисон улыбается и жестами пальцев просит его выйти к нему. минхо выходит и поднимает (опускает, точнее) на него глаза в том же самом вопросе снова и нервно, но нетерпеливо улыбается. и джисона ломает. 

потому что да, хорошо. потому что минхо и сам очень хороший. слишком хороший с точки зрения человеческой и слишком хорош — с профессиональной. и слишком хорош для джисона.  
и джисона ломает. потому что джисон его что-то любит так сильно сейчас. потому что джисон его что-то любит так сильно всегда.

джисон протягивает руки и обнимает, целует в щёку и шепчет на ухо:   
— очень хорошо. не хочешь записать отдельную версию специально для меня, где всю песню поёшь только ты?

минхо улыбается и произносит с усмешкой:   
— станцевать для тебя, спеть для тебя. что ещё мне для тебя сделать? 

джисон убирает подбородок с чужого плеча и смотрит в блестящие глаза напротив, прежде чем на губы, улыбка на которых вопросительно тускнеет, тянется вперёд и целует. минхо, всё ещё немного вопросительно дважды хлопнув ресницами, отвечает.

целовался минхо всегда как будто от природы хорошо, а вот джисона приходилось учить. иногда минхо скучает по тем временам, если честно. по тем, это когда джисон был уверенным на словах, но только доходило до дела, так смущался и отпихивал минхо от себя со словами: « _хён, стой_ », не отучив себя ещё от этого обращения, что делало ситуацию ещё в несколько раз более неловкой, и клал ладони на пухлые горящие щёки.

начало их отношений в целом было каким-то диким: то ли потому, что минхо ждал его слишком долго, то ли потому, что какая-то не очень здоровая привычка портить всех детей в этом доме и учить их плохому у него была всегда.   
но ничему сверхплохому он джисона не научил — всего-навсего целоваться.

ну, ещё выгибать спину под весом его руки, прижимающей к себе, пока джисон сидел у минхо на коленках, запрокидывать голову, пока минхо вылизывал и выкусывал его рот и шею, сидя на коленях уже сам, и красиво стонать, но это уже так. вытекающие обстоятельства. с кем не бывает, в конце концов. 

целоваться-то джисон научился быстро и привык к этому всему очень быстро тоже. он сам уже потом приходил на тренировки минхо весь взбалмошный после своих собственных, просил его: « _станцуй мне_ », смотрел, а потом прижимал его растрёпанного к стене и лез руками под плотную толстовку и гладил-царапал по мокрой горячей спине.

возможно, минхо в своей показательной практике тогда немного перестарался. потому что джисон теперь сам садил его на диван в студии и садился сверху, и целовал, и прижимал, и прижимался, и дышал, и лизался-кусался, и всё-всё-всё. и кто потом стонал в итоге? минхо. потому что минхо перед джисоном всегда был _безнадёжно_ слаб. 

но он даже не против. пока знает, что джисон хотя бы любит его тоже. хотя бы наполовину так, как любит джисона минхо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_167


	3. pink (wine) glasses; хёнджин/минхо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunho lockdown. 
> 
> я их ненавижу, но этот текст у меня теперь самый любимый за всю мою карьеру.

на столе — вишнёвое пиво, розовое вино, и подсветка у хёнджина на кухне — розовая тоже. сиренево-неоновые вывески на матово-фиолетовой стене, чёрный натяжной потолок и белая столешница, на которой отражаются розоватые блики и на которой сидит, медленно болтая ногами, минхо и гасит очередной стакан того самого _розового_ вина. с хёнджином у них всё как-то сочетаемо, и сочетаемо обязательно в розовых тонах. даже на мир они смотрят через одинаковые розовые очки — буквально, с розовыми стёклами — единственный способ увидеть этот мир в розовых тонах, потому что жизнь, в отличие от их мудборда, который они то ли сами себе сделали, то ли судьба так распорядилась, расписана в совсем других оттенках. 

слово за слово, шутка за шутку — хёнджин снова (уже давно не)иронично бросает ему: 

— зачем тебе этот джисон, когда есть я? 

минхо усмехается, опуская взгляд в стакан, и дёргает плечами. хёнджин так-то абсолютно прав: лучшие подружки всегда стоят выше любых крашей, какими бы сильными они ни были. 

минхо бросает ему в ответ с (никогда не) скрытой постиронией: 

— а зачем тебе чонин и сынмин, когда есть я? 

минхо тут всё же немного выигрывает, потому что пока минхо динамит один человек, хёнджина в это время динамят два одновременно. где-то есть ещё чанбин, который по нему, минхо, убивается, и где-то есть ещё феликс, который, пусть никогда и не скажет, но его, минхо, глубоко в душе за это ненавидит — настолько, насколько вообще способен ненавидеть феликс. и не скажешь теперь, кому из них двоих повезло больше: хёнджина-то в общей сложности ненавидит меньшее количество людей. 

люди есть везде, плохие и хорошие.  
люди, как известно, в большинстве своём хуй на блюде. 

а есть ещё эта кухня, есть они и есть много горя, чужого и своего, которое они мешают в алкоголе, розовых бликах, в сером, сладком от хёнджиновых сигарет дыме и друг в друге. 

лучшие подружки никогда не бросают в беде, лучшие подружки всегда есть друг у друга. а хёнджин и минхо — самые лучшие подружки на свете. 

хёнджин делает глоток, ставит стакан на стол и подходит к столешнице. у минхо за эти полторы секунды живот успевает скрутить тугим узлом, он ставит свой стакан рядом, едва не сбросив его коленом, которое хёнджин отводит в сторону. то ли все действия хёнджина такие лёгкие, то ли это минхо так легко им поддаётся. в теле каждая мышца и косточка болит и ноет от невысвобожденного желания, и хёнджин _понимает_. хёнджин чувствует то же самое, поэтому хёнджин помогает. потому что тоже всю боль и напряжение списывает на тренировки, а не на отчаянную жажду того, чтобы дали себя полюбить и в ответ полюбили. 

поцелуи хёнджина ещё слаще его сигарет. минхо отрывается от губ и целует его в шею. хёнджин прикрывает глаза и улыбается. минхо хорошо целует и хорошо целуется. хотя с чем ему сравнивать, если целует хёнджина всё равно только минхо. он скрещивает ноги у хёнджина на пояснице, и бёдра у минхо тоже классные. не то чтобы у хёнджина намного хуже, просто из них двоих это минхо уже делал ими много чего интересного. 

хёнджин улыбается шире, подумав о том, что знает как-то слишком много интересных деталей, которых не знают другие. 

это потому что такие подробности знают только лучшие подружки или потому что они зашли уже слишком далеко? 

— знаешь, они оба так много упускают, — отрываясь от шеи, шепчет минхо ему на ухо. 

хёнджин закатывает глаза. только лучшие подружки будут делать друг другу такие комплименты, конечно же.

_— переспим или так пройдёт?  
— как захочешь._

теряется где-то за границей осмысленно сказанных слов и оставленных на теле отпечатков пальцев и губ, недопитых бутылок вина, неснятых звонков и неотвеченных сообщений, в проходе между кухней и комнатой, где-то за розовыми стёклами солнечных очков, через которые они смотрят на свои собственные отношения.

спать с минхо тоже хорошо. хотя с чем ему сравнивать, если спит с хёнджином всё равно только минхо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_183


	4. boxer; минхо/джисон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✎ https://vk.com/wall-165515081_209

джисон приоткрывает дверь и заглядывает в комнату, бросая взгляд на минхо. тот лежит на спине поверх одеял и подушек, только голова повёрнута к двери, против солнца. как можно тише закрыв за собой, он на цыпочках крадётся к кровати и садится рядом на корточки, положив руки на край, как кладёт свои лапки какой-нибудь заинтересованный в чём-то зверёк — так же заинтересованно джисон сейчас изучает лицо минхо. заинтересованно и немного опасливо. опасливо, потому что — а вдруг проснётся? 

у минхо всё лицо усеяно царапинами и ссадинами — на скуле, у виска — и губа разбита, под глазом желтеет огромный синяк, а на щеке виден небольшой кровоподтёк. минхо вернулся поздно ночью вместе с чанбином и хёнджином по обе стороны, и чанбину, хоть и не в такой степени, но перепало тоже, по-видимому, когда полез разнимать. джисону до сих пор толком не рассказали, ни что вообще произошло, ни, главное, почему. и пусть все царапины и ссадины заботливо обработаны и заклеены уджином, костяшки перебинтованы им же, а пиздюли с особой предусмотрительностью прописаны чаном так, чтобы запомнилось навсегда, на лице минхо всё это смотрится так неправильно и неестественно, всё это так сюда не вписывается, что джисон не может поверить. 

джисону жалко и больно почти что до слёз, и пусть минхо потом ему скажет: _«ой, до свадьбы заживёт»_ , джисону сейчас кажется, будто это навсегда, будто так оно теперь и останется, и не то чтобы джисон любил бы теперь его такого меньше, потому что даже с разукрашенным лицом минхо всё ещё красивее любого человека на земле и за её пределами, просто в его голове постоянно бы красной неоновой вывеской, как над круглосуточным магазином возле их дома, светился вопрос: _«зачем, хён?»_

джисон обязательно задаст его в будущем, и не один раз, но пока всё, чего ему хочется, это свернуться калачиком под боком, пока у минхо всё не пройдёт, и целовать каждую ссадину, пока она не заживёт, но всё, что ему можется, это сидеть у кровати, наблюдать и назойливо дышать рядом, ведь никаких исцеляющих сил у него нет, да и он сам прекрасно знает, что если полезет целоваться, то минхо от этого будет только больнее. шрам на животе у минхо джисон целует при каждой возможности, но он всё не проходит и не проходит, как бы джисону того ни хотелось. в самом деле, это же глупо. 

глупо, как и сам джисон. глупый, глупо влюблённый и глупо привязанный, так, как не положено быть, потому что когда минхо привяжется к нему так же? правильно, никогда — и к лучшему. потому что так не положено быть. 

джисон всё же садится на край кровати и тянет к нему руку, осторожно дотрагиваясь до волос и убирая со лба чёлку. там тоже есть несколько царапин, которые джисон невесомо обводит пальцами. в мысли врываются вчерашние слова хёнджина, которые он бросил то ли с сарказмом, то ли полушутливо, но получилось как-то с укором, так, что чувство вины не отпускает джисона с того самого момента и до сих пор. 

_— да из-за тебя он подрался, чего смотришь?_

потому что джисон знает, с кем минхо бы и правда мог из-за него подраться, но если это и правда из-за него...

джисон проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, обходя гематомы, и заранее извиняется, наклонившись чуть ближе:

— хей. прости меня за это.

а в следующий момент орёт от неожиданности, потому что минхо тянет разбитые губы в улыбке и тянется к джисону, резко сгребая его в охапку и обвивая руками и ногами, лишая возможности сбежать, драться да и в принципе двигаться. но драться джисон с ним пытается всё равно, ровно до того момента, пока случайно не заезжает локтем по подбитому ребру и минхо не шипит от боли, рук, тем не менее, не размыкая. джисон сам тогда разворачивается к нему лицом, сыпля вопросами и извинениями, не сразу замечая, как минхо улыбается ещё шире, когда джисон поднимает голову и встречается с его глазами. джисон краснеет, пока минхо продолжает улыбаться и сонно моргать на него, как побитый, но выспавшийся и вполне довольный и этим кот. а затем просто прижимает джисона к себе крепче, закрывая глаза.

джисон выдыхает и неуверенно протягивает руки, обнимая в ответ, потому что всё ещё боится касаться. а минхо шепчет ему куда-то в макушку:

— ты зачем наблюдаешь? это дико. 

джисон отвечает ему куда-то в плечо:

— а ты зачем подрался? это тоже дико.  
— помнишь, ты одному чуваку из той группы был денег должен?  
— ну.  
— ну вот теперь ты не должен. 

джисон фыркает: 

— а я-то думал, он за меня подрался, а он, оказывается, за деньги мои. 

минхо за это пихает его коленом куда-то в бедро. джисон в ответ на это смеётся, но быстро грустнеет обратно, обнимая минхо крепче и увереннее, _прижимая_ к себе. 

— а если серьёзно, то не делай так больше. я боюсь за тебя. вчера мы все очень за тебя испугались.  
— я тоже боюсь за тебя. как я могу ничего не предпринять, когда тебе угрожают? 

джисон оставляет этот вопрос без ответа, потому что сказать минхо, что ничего ему бы за это не сделали, хочется, но это будет неправдой. вместо этого он спрашивает:

— ты где драться-то научился?  
— джисон, чтобы дать кому-то по роже, много ума не надо, было бы желание. а у меня его тогда было хоть отбавляй. 

джисон тянет губы в широкой улыбке и утыкается носом в плечо минхо. 

— спасибо. но больше всё равно так делать не надо. и пугать меня так, кстати, тоже!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дисклеймер: рачи вертятся в андерграундном рэпе, куда и остальных временами заносит по разным причинам (читать из-за них). все девятеро живут в общежитии. 
> 
> как всегда, много междустрочного смысла, который мне лень раскрывать по-человечески. а может просто не хочется.


End file.
